


Tug of War

by Greenschist



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenschist/pseuds/Greenschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wonders, why can't they just get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and not-so-dirty birthday gift for kalina_blue.

Outside, snow fell and the windows were glazed with frost, but the lovers, still snuggled together in bed and warm from their combined body heat, were not bothered a bit. Content, Hermione raised one hand to touch the messy red head on her left shoulder while gently rubbing her cheek against the top of the blond head on her right.

Fred sleepily mumbled her name as he stroked his way up her thigh and over her belly…before colliding with the arm Draco had over her waist.

Draco sat up like an alarm had gone off, letting the cooler air of the bedroom into their cocoon. "He touched me!" He held his arm out in front of him as if it were contaminated. "Hermione! He touched me."

"It was an accident," Fred and Hermione said in unison.

Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind Draco's ear. "He was just trying to put his arm around me," she said soothingly. "He didn't know your arm was already there."

"Exactly." Fred took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Hermione and hold her against him. "When is Princess Malfoy going to get it into his little ferret brain that he's not my type?"

Draco snorted. "I'd believe that if it didn't keep happening."

"Homophobe."

"I'm not homophobic!" Draco determinedly wedged himself against Hermione's right side, forcing Fred's hand up onto her belly. "I'm Weasley-phobic," he insisted.

"Enough, please." Both men looked at Hermione. "Can't you stop picking at each other? Can't we just enjoy what's left of the morning? I love you both." Her hands found theirs under the sheets. "We agreed that we're in this relationship together."

It was Fred's turn to sit up, and he scowled when Draco immediately slid his arm across Hermione and rested his head on her breast. "I'm in a relationship with you, Hermione. He—" Fred pointed at Draco, "—just happens to be here."

"For once, Weasley and I are in agreement."

"Wonderful." Hermione closed her eyes. "Because that's certainly not a recipe for heartbreak and utter relationship failure."

She could almost feel them looking at her. Silently, they both settled back against her, and she felt them pull the down blanket back up. Fred's hand found her thigh, fingers curving inward between her legs, and she parted them to make it easier for him. She shivered in reaction when Draco's breath ghosted over her nipple and arched her back in invitation. Soon it would begin, she knew, those incredible feelings only these two men could create in her, as they drove her body toward higher and higher—  
"I wish you'd stop hogging her tits," Fred said abruptly.

Immediately on the defensive, Draco covered her exposed left breast with his hand, completely blocking Fred's view. "They were mine first!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione smacked Draco's hand away. "My breasts belong to me and me alone." She struggled up from under their arms and legs, holding the blankets over the anatomy in question. "Let me up. I've had my fill of both of you."

"But," Draco sounded dismayed, "I thought we could spend the day together. The Department of Magical Games and Sports is hosting a Quidditch memorabilia auction for charity."

"Since Hermione's not a Quidditch fan, just how would that be fun for her?" Fred scooted close to Hermione, but she drew her knees to her chest and hid her face against them rather than look at him. "Harry and Ginny are bringing the new baby to the Burrow tonight. There's a big family dinner. I thought we could go."

"So she can sit there while your mother glares at her like she's the Whore of Babytown?"

"Babylon!" Fred corrected sharply. Even after five years of dating Hermione, Draco's grasp of Muggle expressions remained weak. "And my mother doesn't do that. But even if she did, she'd still be better than your mother. That cow looks down on Hermione for being Muggleborn when she's not even fit to lick Hermione's boots."

"Don't you dare speak of my mother that way!"

"I can't do this anymore." Hermione's toneless voice cut Fred off before he could reply. Without speaking, Hermione climbed over Draco, picked up her wand, and walked to the bathroom. She turned in the doorway and faced them, expressionless. "I'm going to take a shower. I want you both to get dressed and leave. You can come back for your things later."

Ignoring their protests, she locked the door, turned on the shower as hot as it would go, leaned against the tile wall, and cried.

F/H/D

Hermione's big plan to stay in the shower until they had ample time to leave ended when Fred blew the bathroom door off its hinges with Weasleys' Big Bang putty, a 'toy' Hermione considered dangerously close to Muggle plastic explosives. Hermione turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and stood dripping on the mat, surveying the damage and the determined expressions on her lovers' faces.

"We're not leaving," Fred said simply.

"No, we're not." Draco agreed. "And we're sorry."

"Yes. We're sorry."

"Sorry for harassing each other—"

"—And for trying to pull you in different directions—"

"—And for not trusting that you love us both—"

"—And for ruining our morning—"

"—And for making you cry—"

"—And for breaking the door."

Hermione felt tears building up again. "Figured this all out on your own, did you?"

Fred nodded warily. "We did."

"And we're going to do better." Draco reached for Fred, and the two men stood there, holding hands and looking very uncomfortable. "See?"

She laughed and brushed moisture from her eyes. "You don't need to do anything you don't want to do." She laughed again when they immediately dropped each other's hand. "You don't need to be boyfriends. You just can't be enemies because…" she hesitated, searching for the words.

"Because we really are in this relationship together," Fred concluded for her.

Draco nodded slowly. "We could all three of us go to the auction this afternoon."

"And then we could all go to the Burrow together tonight," Fred suggested. Draco bit his lip at that but just nodded again.

"I'd like that." She gave them a wobbly smile.

"Good." Fred's smile was brilliant. He reached past Hermione to turn the water back on as Draco tugged her towel away from her.

"What--?"

"We need to get cleaned up," Draco interrupted, kicking his pajama bottoms in the direction of the broken door. "You can help us."

"You're going to shower together?" Hermione felt weak in the knees. Fred and Draco had never done that, not once in the past year they had lived together.

"Correction: we're going to shower together…the three of us. Think of it as our way of reconnect—" Fred gasped when Draco suddenly untied the string at his waist and pushed the pajama bottoms down off Fred's hips. "Merlin, Malfoy. When you decide to do something, you just do it, don't you."

"Um-hm." Draco knelt down in front of Fred, who braced himself against his shoulders as Draco eased the bottoms over Fred's feet.

"What happened to your Weasley phobia?" Fred was calm, but, looking at the picture they made together, Hermione was beginning to tremble and she could feel her pulse beating between her legs.

"I'm thinking of this as therapy." Draco tossed Fred's pajamas after his own and climbed to his feet. "Better get in the shower," he smirked at a bug-eyed and nearly drooling Hermione.

The temperature of the water was nothing compared to the warmth generated by her boyfriends, Hermione decided. Fred's tongue laved her breasts, licking water droplets from her skin before pulling first one nipple and then the other into the heat of his mouth. Behind her, Draco trailed tiny chaste kisses over her shoulders and the nape of her neck as one hand snaked between her legs to play with her clit.

Moaning, Hermione let her head fall back against Draco's shoulder. "I love you both," she whimpered.

"We both love you," they said together.


End file.
